


Travel

by MeganMoonlight



Category: District 9 (2009)
Genre: Light Angst, Other, Post-Canon, Prawn Wikus van der Merwe, Pre-Relationship, Spaceships, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Christopher came back for Wikus, and Wikus is full of all kinds of feelings.
Relationships: Christopher Johnson/Wikus van der Merwe
Comments: 11
Kudos: 79
Collections: Small Fandoms Fest





	Travel

Christopher.

Christopher was back.

Christopher had came back for him.

Christopher didn't abandon him.

Wikus was on a spaceship for a few days now, though he was not sure if that was entirely correct, since the concept of measuring time when on a spaceship was tricky. But still, it was Christopher's ship. Well, it did not actually belong to Christopher, but to his people. Still, that... that was... unbelievable.

The few days before the rescue were kind of a blur. He didn't know how Christopher's people, the Poleepkwa, managed to penetrate the dome, he didn't remember how exactly was he rescued from District 10, how he found himself sitting in a small nest-like room, munching on some sort of sweet meat, but that didn't matter, he guessed. Once he calmed down everything would surely come back to him.

Wikus had not seen Christopher for three years, but it felt like longer. Three years of wondering what had happened to Christopher, and if he and CJ were fine. Three years alone, becasue Tania... Tania was not a part of his life anymore. Three years of dealing with his own body, the body that still felt awkward, strange, and clumsy, the body he still couldn't entirely control. 

And now he was on a spaceship. A spaceship. Christopher was on it, too, talking to his superiors or something, Wikus guessed. They were most likely discussing not only getting their people back to their planet, but also what to do with Wikus. 

The Poleepkwa kept staring at Wikus ever since he appeared on the ship, but no one else besides Christopher and CJ ever spoke to him, didn't even attempt to walk up to him, clearly distrustful. Wikus understood that. Christopher must have told everyone who Wikus _was_ , what he had _done_ , what had happened to him, what was happening to him _still_... and he was not surprised by the treatment. He wasn't one of them, he was an outsider, the _other_ , and even if he looked like them now, well, kind of, he was still a foreigner. 

Wikus was on a strange spaceship, and he was terrified of everything, since he had no idea what would happen to him next, but... a quiet nest was better than what would have inevitably had happened to him in District 10, wasn't it? On the spaceship no one tried to hurt him. Not yet, at least.

***

His time on the Poleepkwa ship was spend in his nest. He still wasn't allowed to leave it, but he took up learning about the Poleepkwa culture, their customs and foods. Neither Christopher or CJ ever mentioned the military or weapons, which was logical. They were most likely banned from doing so, the Poleepkwa most likely fearing that Wikus might use all the information against them at some point. Logical. 

"Wikus?"

Wikus raised his head to look at CJ entering the nest slowly, carrying a bunch of different foods, all of them different from the ones Wikus had tried so far. He still had some difficulties identifying the strange textures, whether they were meat or fruit, but he was doing better.

"I found many for you to try," CJ chirped, carefully arranging the objects in front of Wikus, before handing him one that looked like a blue melon. "This one is my favorite. You have to open it before eating the inside. Never eat the skin."

Wikus took the fruit, or what he guessed was a fruit, and opened it just like CJ demonstrated before taking a small bite. It was kind of bland and had a tangy smell, but had a meaty texture. It wasn't bad. After he was done he picked up a smaller food, bright red, with a hard shell.

"And this one?" 

Wikus didn't talk much, because he knew how he sounded. His chirping was awkward, clumsy, and he still tried to wrap his head around all the new sounds he could, should, be able to make, but it was difficult to learn when he had no one to teach him. He recognized a lot of words, could guess some from the context, but pronouncing them himself? It was difficult.

"This is father's favorite. He buys it every time we visit the market."

Wikus opened the fruit and a strong, sweet scent hit him right away. This was Christopher's favorite. 

Wikus found the idea of trying something that Christopher liked appealing.

***

"You can stay in my nest from now on," Christopher told him a few cycles later. Wikus could tell how much time passed now, because Christopher told him how to measure time when in space. "Chaarkkhat allowed you to stay with me and CJ. You're allowed to walk around the ship, but I have to be there with you."

Wikus tilted his head, looking at his companion with awe. 

"I can?"

"Yes. They don't trust you, but I promised to look after you."

"Have you... talked to them about curing me?"

Christopher turned away, collecting Wikus' belongings, even though there weren't many of them. They were all mostly borrowed from Christopher anyway.

"They're still talking about it," he said after a while. "Your situation is... unique. Our scientists are arguing about what to do."

Wikus looked at his arms, still so strange even if they were _his_ , before he helped Christopher with gathering everything that was in the nest.

***

The last ten cycles, which Wikus spent in Christopher's nest, were... good. More than good, actually. The travel to the Poleepkwa homeworld was taking longer than he expected, but strangely, he didn't mind.

One time, he was watching Christopher and CJ sleep next to him. Christopher's arm was wrapped around his son, when suddenly CJ turned around and snuggled closer to Wikus, his small hands resting against Wikus' chest, still sleeping soundly.

Christopher moved then, too, most likely to reach out for his son, but when he finally stilled, his arm was wrapped around CJ _and_ around Wikus.

It was... nice.

***

Fifty five cycles.

One year, more or less.

That was how long it took them to reach the Poleepkwa planet.

When Wikus looked at the planet's landscape for the first time, it was unlike anything he had expected it to be. The sky was dark. Giant, hive-like buildings were even greater than he imagined, which maybe should have make him feel lost, claustrophobic, but it didn't.

He heard someone walk up to him, and then a small hand caught his. CJ, even if he was still a child, was one of the strongest people Wikus knew, and his presence was comforting.

"We're home."

When Wikus turned his head, he saw Christopher watching the two of them. He walked up to them slowly, first touching CJ's head gently, before his arm wrapped around Wikus.

This was not how Wikus imagined his life would look like. It was so far from it. He was still... he was not sure who he was, or if he would ever have a chance to be who he used to be. He still wasn't sure what was waiting for him in this new, unknown world, but he knew one thing. Christopher and CJ were there with him, for him.

Maybe, just like Christopher said, this planet could be Wikus' home as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 26 of [Smallfandomfest](http://smallfandomfest.dreamwidth.org/) for the prompt: District 9, Christopher/Wikus - _"Travel."_
> 
> Enjoy my first work in this fandom.


End file.
